Born to Tell You I Love You
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Neville Longbottom had fought during the last epic war, killed Lucius Malfoy, and survived the whole war. But he is now on a more troublesome war, th announcing of him and Luna. Will Neville find his Gryffindor courage to share his important announcement?


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Thursday, June 23rd: "**Important Announcements**"

Character: **Neville Longbottom**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Born to Tell You I Love You<strong>**"**

A few weeks into their last year, Neville had noticed the changes his friends had slowly showed the whole school.

Ron had announced that he and Hermione were now officially dating.

Ginny had proudly told them that she was dating Blaise Zabini.

Harry and Draco came out and shocked everyone when they announced that they had been dating since their sixth year.

Even Dean and Seamus had announced just after Harry and Draco did.

Theodor had shared that he and Pansy were now dating as well.

Neville had been saddened that h couldn't find the courage to tell everyone about him and Luna.

Luna didn't mind this at all.

She wasn't the type who likes the spotlight.

Neville was by the lake, skipping rocks, when Luna came.

"Neville, are you still bothered by everyone's news?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I just can't help feeling how I feel. Everyone is out in the open. We fought during the war! I even killed Lucius Malfoy with the Killing Curse! But I can't even find the courage to say that you and I are dating." He said as he skipped another rock on the lake's surface.

"I already told you, didn't I? It's all right. We don't have to really tell everyone about us. I'm sure they already know." She said softly.

Neville sighed.

For him, it was an important announcement that everyone needed to hear.

"I know, Luna. Sorry for being like this."

Luna gave him a hug and held his hand as they went back to the castle.

If only Neville had looked up, he would have seen Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Theodor smiling at them.

"I'm quite pleased that Longbottom had Luna to care for him." Draco said.

"I know what you mean, Draco. Let's all wait for him to find his nerve to tell us all." Harry told them and they nodded.

They all went to their classes for the afternoon.

Neville spent his entire free period in the library, burying himself in all the Herbology books he had been reading.

After half an hour, he sighed in frustration and just screamed.

Everyone turned to look at him and were in shock.

Did they just hear Neville Longbottom scream? In the library?

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whispered amongst each other about him.

"_Whatever he was thinking must be something really important for him to just scream here."_ Said one 'puff.

"_True. Besides, he has always been the good boy. Never making noisy in the library of all places._" Said another.

They silently watched as the frustrated Gryffindor returned the books and exit the library.

News travelled fast about Neville library scene and it wasn't too long that Pansy had gotten hold of the latest gossip.

She ran into Hermione and Ron as she and Theodor were heading to Herbology class.

Pansy leaned closer to whisper to Hermione.

"Neville screamed in the library earlier. Gave everyone quite the scare." Pansy said.

"He must be thinking about the announcement thing again." Hermione said as she turned to Ron.

Ron simply nodded in agreement.

"Talk you to guys later." Theodor said as he pulled Pansy towards the Green House.

Hermione and Ron waved at them.

They were heading to the Great Hall when they ran into Harry and Draco.

"'mione, I'll just take Draco to his Herbology class then we can head to Ancient Ruins together." Harry said.

"Sure. Oh, Pansy just told me that Neville screamed in the library earlier." She told them.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Must be the announcement thing again." Draco said.

Ron laughed out of the blue.

The other three looked at him with confusion.

"What's so funny Ron?" asked Harry.

"Nothing really. He just said the exact same thing Hermione said when Pansy told her the thing about Neville. The exact same words." Ron said as he smiled at the three.

"Great minds do think alike then, eh Hermione?" Draco said and smirked.

Draco bid the two good bye and Harry led them off to the Green House.

Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall to pass the time before Harry comes back.

Minerva stood up and headed to the Gryffindor table as she saw Hermione and Ron sit down.

The two turned to see her coming and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall." Hermione greeted.

"Yes, good afternoon, Professor." Ron said.

"Good afternoon to you two as well. I would like to ask if it is true that Mr. Longbottom really did scream in the library earlier." She inquired.

Both nodded.

"It's true, Professor. He did scream in the library." Hermione confirmed.

"Good heavens. He must be very trouble about the announcement thing." The lady said.

Both lions gave her a look of shock and amusement.

"You think that we teachers haven't noticed? We know more than you all think." She said and smirk.

"Yes, but let us sit back and wait for him to give his announcement." Harry said as he appeared behind his mates.

"Quite right, Mr. Potter. Very well, off you three go to your next class." She told them.

They nodded, bid her good-bye, and went to their next class, Ancient Ruins.

Later that evening, during dinner, everyone was happily chatting with their friends about their day.

Neville was outside the Great Hall, pacing back and forth.

"I can do this! I know I can!" he told himself.

He took deep breath and pushed opened the doors.

Everyone turned to look at him and silence befell the entire Hall.

"I would just like everyone to know a very important announcement. Luna and I are officially dating and getting to know each other. And I want her to know that I truly love her." Neville said in a confident voice.

No one spoke for a few moments, until Harry and Draco stood, walked towards Neville, and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, Neville." Harry said.

A loud applause erupted and shattered the silence that had engulfed them.

Luna stood up and ran into his open arms.

"Thank you Neville." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone laughed at he turned tomato red.

Everyone gave them a hug and their greetings.

Up on the teacher's table, McGonagall smiled.

"He finally shared his important announcement." She thought to herself as she continued to watch everyone having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
